Titan
The Titan, formally designated as HK Model No. 0090 Titan, is a very large mech, a Terminator and a Non-Humanoid Hunter-Killer unit produced by Evil Boskov as a result of his cold plans about capturing objects for testing. Its prime directive is to capture the object survivors to do lab testing on their stem cells. This research on objects has led to the creation of the Marauder Terminator. When the Titan has captured any object test subject, it calls a Transport which arrives and lands somewhere near it. After it has collected enough objects, it drops the on one of the containers of the Transport. Description The Titan has a vaguely humanoid shape, which can be easily noticeable by its reverse-knee legs, an unusual legs design for a semi-humanoid Terminator for its size. Its head design is rather alien, with a crest head that was sloped back, giving it a vague resemblance to a backwards-tilted dunce cap. Its head also contains four, read "eye" sensors over a pitch black face, giving it a somewhat creepy look to it. It has really massive shoulders that gives it its somewhat muscular built. It had hands that has four claws that were arranged in an X or plus sign-configuration, depending on how tilted its hands were. Its only weak spot for the Titan were the exposed hydraulics on its legs. The Titan will fall down to the ground if one of its hydraulics were destroyed. It has splayed feet, which is common around most reverse-kneed BattleMechs. History In the main Rampage storyline, a single Titan suddenly shows up in the gas station and starts capturing objects that were hiding in it before firing its plasma cannon on those who escape from it, with the first shot causing Prasiolite to lose her voice. She and the scattered Odin Army squadmates manage to escape in a large tow truck, as well as blasting the Titan by exploding the tanker truck. However, the Titan is much too strong to be destroyed, and shoots its plasma cannon, but only misses the fleeing tow truck by a couple of meters. It then deploys four Speeder-Terminators to pursue them. After all of the auto-speeder bikes failed, it boards on the Transport and captures Larimar and a Bullet soldier. It later reactivates to prevent Prassy from rescuing her sister and comrade, only to be disabled by a group of two A-27 Starfires. Combat Characteristics The Titan's primary objective is to capture any object survivors to do lab testing on their stem cells, which has led to the creation of the Marauder. Once it has collected any object, it calls in a Transport, where it'll land somewhere near the Titan. It will then drop them into one of the containers of the Transport when it has collected enough objects. When it was modified for combat, it was armed with a shoulder-mounted plasma cannon that was located on the left shoulder. Its plasma cannon can obliterate anything it comes in contact with. It can withstand massive amounts of heat, and was heavily armored all around, with the exception for its exposed hydraulics on its legs. It uses its massive arms to grab any objects when in a kneeled position. The Titan is able to store at least four Speeder-Terminators on its lower legs. It will deploy them to pursue any escaped Rebels, as the Titan itself is much too large and cumbersome to give chase. When the Titan has gathered a full load of objects for the Transport, it will position itself in a space on the top of it and collapse into a section of the body to return to its home base. Gallery Inspirations * The Harvester from Terminator Salvation * The FK-Reaper from Terminator 3: The Redemption Sources http://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/Harvester External links http://coulden2016ex.deviantart.com/art/Rampage-Titan-Official-Artwork-533159667 Category:Droids Category:The Original Eleven Category:Evil Boskov's Units Category:Terminators Category:Non-Humanoid Hunter-Killers Category:Characters